


Perdido en el fondo

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Hope, Kim Seungmin-centric, Men Crying, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Sad Kim Seungmin, Submissive Kim Seungmin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: Seungmin esta cansado de ser siempre estar atrapado en el fondo y lucha para destacar pero nada funcionada.Este será su destino, ser un simple relleno?





	Perdido en el fondo

**Author's Note:**

> Holi,hago este pequeño oneshot por el motivo de un nuevo cumpleaños.Me olvide por un momento de este cumpleaños y cuando lo hice,casi lo había tiempo.Tuve que hacer esto rápido y aún así, espero que este decente.
> 
> Se que muy pocas personas ve esto pero me hace ilusión escribirlo y se supone que eso es lo importante?

_Me sentí en un programa junto a mis compañeros de grupo, estaba algo distraído. Notaba como la cámara siempre a los demás y casi nunca a mi. Sabia que luego cortaran la mayoría de las escenas donde, porque "no son interesantes"._

_Era algo que me había acostumbrado y que vivía día a día. Sabía que yo no destacaba, sin importar lo que hiciera. Algunas veces siempre envidia por los ojos, hacen cosas divertidas o interesantes casi sin querer._

_Mi vida siempre ha sido así, nunca destaqué en la clase y siempre me senté al fondo. No tengo malas notas pero definitivamente no soy de los mejores. Muchos me han llamado aburrido, creo que podría ser verdad._

_No importa dónde vayas, siempre estarás alguien mejor que yo.Tuve miedo de que eso causará que no ingreses al grupo pero por suerte, no fue así._

_Pensé que todo iba a cambiar después del debut, que por fin iba a superar y que ya no sería parte del fondo. Me sentí opacado por mis propios amigos, mi grupo._

_Alguna vez había hablado con algunos ellos pero eso fue mucho tiempo, ellos no saben que esos pensamientos siguen en mi cabeza.Me gusta las cosas divertidas pero ... no tengo la capacidad para serlo, siempre me siento serio, pesar que trato de ser suave._

_Se que las fans que tengo, vinieron por mis compañeros, no por mi y eso duele. Algunas veces pienso que lo único bueno que tengo, es ser parte del grupo y eso no es cualidad propia mía realmente._

_Siempre trato de estar a la misma altura que los demás, trato de mejorar pero se que siempre será parte del fondo. En todo lo que soy bueno, uno del lo hace mucho mejor que yo._

_Me siento vacío y no se como rellenar el espacio.Trato de despertar pero no puedo, estoy atrapado en un sueño ya la vez, una pesadilla._

_Lo único bueno es mi grupo, algunas veces. Cuando las cámaras están apagadas, siento como yo saco un poco de este vacío y me dan una sacudida de emoción. Esos momentos siempre los recordaré y espero con ansias el siguiente._

_A pesar de que se puede algún día se acabará y nos tendremos que separar. Uno por el término del grupo y otro ... por el término de la vida, que nunca se puede escapar._

_Pensar que ellos desaparecerán algún día, hace que mi duela el corazón. Pese una emoción que me saco del sueño, no me da alivio como las otras._

_Siento como me sacan de mi sueño y me avisan que la grabación acabó, junto con mi oportunidad de brillar._

_Ahora ... solo me toca disfrutar la compañía de ellos, un peso de solo sea parte del fondo ..._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero enserio que no lo hayan odiado y espero sus comentarios,Diciendome que hice mal o bien.
> 
> Por favor Kudos :'v


End file.
